Charms of the Dragon
by IceDragonQueen22
Summary: Warlics apperentice has broken a Dragon Amulet,so they must pay a visit to the Wizard Tower to get the charms needed to fix it. But because Wizards think that Mages were wiped out when a dragon turned,things will become very weird Takes place after Queste
1. Prolouge

**A/N: **_Hello readers! This is a Septimus Heap DragonFable crossover. First, you need to know a bit about Stealth. She has long black hair, blood red eyes, and pale skin. She is Warlic's apprentice before Nythera, and one of the best. She could easily beat Warlic in a fight, when he wasn't holding back even the slightest bit. She has three dragons: Finn, Bain, and Fangs. Finn is a black water dragon with blue wings and is the closest to Stealth. Bain is a darkness dragon, that is completely black with heavy armor like scales, doesn't always listen, even with the dragon amulets help. Fangs is a skeleton dragon, like Fluffy, that has a huge temper. Stealth is about 16, and is half god. Half Shinigami to be precise, because I like making my characters half Shinigami's. She is good friends with Tomix, and Artix and acts rather cocky around them, but is very reserved around others, including Cysero, even though she live in the same building with him (She does live with Warlic.)And has for about six years. She respects Warlic greatly, to the point of calling him her Master. Now, lets get to the story, okay?_

**Charms of the Dragon**

**Prologue**

Warlic looked down at his apprentice. "Do you mind telling me why Fangs is on the rampage again?" he asked.

Stealth looked at the ground. She could tell she was wearing his patience thin this week. "Well… Bain was complaining about the Sneevils stealing his food again, so he took some of Finn's and…um…well they got into a fight." She paused to gather her thoughts. "T-then…somehow Fangs got into the fight and somehow it led to this…" she gestured to her rampaging dragon. "A-and I think I'll go get that Dragon Amulet before fangs eats Cysero…" With that, she scampered off.

Warlic sighed. He could feel a migraine coming on, for what seemed like the millionth time this week. First Xan tried to destroy Falconreach, then Artix somehow managed to get an army of undead to attack the town, but not without the help of Stealth, then one of Cysero's explosions caused some of his laundry to get onto _his_ side of the tape, and now this. This was turning out to be a very bad week.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Stealth came back, holding Fangs Dragon Amulet in her hands. "Ah, where'd he go?" Within the few seconds she had been gone, Fangs had seemingly disappeared.

"He got into the waterfall cave…" Warlic said.

Stealth nodded, then went to pacify the aggravated dragon. "Fangs!" she called in draconian, with the help of the Dragon Amulet. "Get your scaly but over here right now!"

Fangs, who was busy torturing a Monsoon Elemental, turned and looked at her. "What is it? I am quite busy here."

"Torturing a Monsoon Elemental is not busy, Fangs." Stealth replied. "Go back to Lady Celestia, and for once be good."

Fangs growled, but obeyed his DragonLord. He paused before leaving the cave. After a moments thought he swiped his tail at Stealth in a well-aimed blow that threw her into the wall and knocked the Dragon Amulet out of her hands. Then he returned to his caretaker.

Stealth looked on in horror as the dragon Amulet that was knocked free of her hands fell to the ground, shattering into pieces. 'Oh, Master's gonna hate this…' she thought idly to herself, before picking up the all the pieces she could carry, and going back to Warlic.

* * *

In the Wizard Tower, Septimus closed the book he had been reading, to go find Marcia. He found her in her room, polishing her purple python shoes.

"Marcia?" he asked. "Why did you want me to read a book about Mages if they were wiped out when the dragons turned?"

"I wanted you to read that book because Mages were the original Wizards. They used different forms of Magyk, but Wizards were originally Mages." Marcia explained. "I also wanted you to read the part about their dragons."

"There's a part on dragons?" Septimus asked. "Why did you want me to read it?"

"It tells about ancient dragons that took _centuries _just to reach the size of Spit Fyre's size!" Macia said. "And that they each had their own element! Fire, Water, Nature, Wind, Light, Darkness, Ice, and Energy I think were the elements."

Septimus looked at the book thoughtfully. "It's sad that they don't exist any more…I would love to meet them…"

"The Mages or their dragons?" Marcia asked.

"Both actually." Septimus said. "I would love to see a dragon that breathes light or something…"

Marcia nodded. "So would I. They were supposed to be very well behaved."

* * *

Marcia and Septimus could not have known, but they would soon be meeting both a Mage and an Elemental Dragon. Well, one mage, his apprentice, and her three Elemental Dragons.


	2. chapter 1two dragons

**A/N: **_Hello readers! This is a Septimus Heap DragonFable crossover, but you should know that already. And as a notice, Spit Fyre doesn't sound very big, from the way he is described in the books…So the titan dragons of Dragon Fable would easily be bigger than him. Any way here's ch1._

**Charms of the Dragon**

**Ch1**

Septimus watched his dragon scan the air once again, then shake his head. Septimus had placed the dragons breakfast in front of him, but Spit Fyre had yet to notice it. He kept scanning the air, every once in a while either snorting or growling softly.

"Marcia…Spit Fyre's acting strangely…" Septimus said. "He won't even eat his breakfast today!"

Marcia looked at her apprentice in surprise. "I wonder why…" She muttered.

Her question was soon answered as a shadow in the shape of a dragon passed over the two wizards. Spit Fyre snarled as the shadow passed over him. As Septimus looked up, a roar split the air, causing him to flinch back in shock. Above him, was an enormous, black, heavily armored dragon. It was much, _much _larger than Spit Fyre. Beside Septimus, Marcia gasped.

"Septimus…that's an Elemental Dragon…" She whispered in his ear. "What is one doing here?"

Septimus, however, hardly heard her. He was watching the dragon in awe, as the great beast circled overhead, seemingly looking for a place to safely land. The creature stopped circling, hovering in the air, to stare at Septimus for a moment, before shifting its blood red gaze to Marcia. It narrowed its eyes, and seemed to grin, though it was hard to tell. It landed itself next to the two wizards and loomed over them.

It growled something, which to Septimus sounded like a language. It only sounded like growling to Marcia. Septimus stepped forward, hesitantly. "Um…What ever language that is, I don't speak it…sorry…" He said, choosing his words carefully. Marcia looked at him as if he was crazy, and was about to tell him so, when the giant dragon flicked its ears, and nodded. It moved its curled talons over Septimus and dropped something. The thing landed at Septimus's feet, and he was amazed at its beauty, as was Marcia. The thing the dragon dropped was a golden dragon amulet that held its wings in a circle, trapping a shining red orb between them. Septimus picked up the amulet, and heard a deep, growling, and unfamiliar voice say, "I am quite surprised that you don't have one, actually."

Septimus jerked his head up from looking at the orb, and stared at the dragon in shock. It was still speaking another language, but now he _understood_ it. "What do you mean?"

"You have a dragon. I assumed you also had a Dragon Amulet, but it seems I was wrong." The dragon answered simply.

"A Dragon Amulet…?" Septimus asked. "You mean this thing?" He held up the orb, and the dragon nodded.

"Septimus…how are you talking to the dragon?" Marcia asked suddenly. "And just what is that amulet?"

Septimus looked at Marcia. "This is a Dragon Amulet.," he explained. "I don't know exactly why I can understand the dragon."

"You can understand me because of the Amulet. It allows a more complex interaction with your dragon to occur, such as change its element, appearance name, or just by allowing you to understand draconian, the dragons language." the dragon explained. "Give it to the one in purple." Septimus nodded and gave Marcia the Dragon Amulet.

"Are you the ExtraOrdinary Wizard?" The dragon growled. When Marcia nodded, stunned, the dragon grinned. "Good. I was looking for you. My human, and her Master, wants a word with you."

"A word?" Marcia asked. "Why?"

"Something about a charm they need." The dragon replied. "To fix one of her Dragon Amulets."

Marcia nodded, and looked at Spit Fyre. "You lead the way, dragon. We will ride Spit Fyre here, to get to…your human."

"My name is Bain." The dragon said, spreading its wings for take off. "Follow closely." With a flap of its massive wings, it was airborne and circling overhead again, only this time, waiting for the Wizards to follow.

As Septimus and Marcia climbed onto a rather reluctant Spit Fyre, Septimus felt a thrill of excitement. He was going to meet another Dragon Rider.

—

It was, to say the least, incredibly hard for Spit Fyre to follow the other dragon. It had much larger wings, which also meant it had much more speed. Spit Fyre was struggling to just keep the larger dragon in his sight. He knew his rider would not like it if he lost him. He wondered why his rider wanted him to follow the larger dragon in the first place. When Bain suddenly took a sharp left turn, Spit Fyre decided to eat his imprinter's shoes later.

Oblivious to his dragon's resolution to eat his shoes, Septimus tried to imagine what kind of person would be able to handle such a large dragon. So far, he imagined a powerful looking woman, who wore heavy armor, with a cruel and unforgiving face.

How long exactly they had been flying, Septimus had no clue. However, Marcia, she was far from happy with how long it was taking.

"Septimus," she began, for about the hundredth time. "This is taking far too long! We have been aboard this sticking dragon for over one hour!" she missed the nasty look both Spit Fyre and Bain simultaneously gave her.

Marcia did, however, hear Bain's snarling voice call out, "It will be only a few wing beats farther, human!", and she had enough sense to be quiet the rest of the flight.

What Bain had said, however, was true, as soon, they began to descend, soon to be landing in a smallish clearing in the middle of a very wide forest.

Septimus was exited to be landing finally, but he was also rather scared, as the image of the large black dragon's rider scared him to no end.

Bain landed, making room for Spit Fyre in the little clearing. It was a tight fit, to say the least.

Septimus slid off his dragon's back and looked around for a sign of the other rider. He found none, but only at first.

As soon as Marcia clambered off the dragon, a quiet voice called out, "Are you the one call the ExtraOrdinary Wizard?" from somewhere behind her.

Marcia jumped and spun on her heel, looking for the source of the voice, which reminded one so much of death.

Marcia saw, after a moment of looking, a pair of blood red eyes staring back at her from beneath the shadow of a massive tree. She nodded.

"Good," called the voice once again, and a figure walked out of the shadow.

It was a girl. She was not very tall, but could hardly be described as short, had long black hair, and the blood red eyes. She was wearing black robes, much like the mage's were wearing in the book Marcia had made Septimus read.

Septimus went back to the color of her eyes. Blood red. That was very unusual, as anyone who is or ever was exposed to Magyk eye's turned bright green. And she definitely had an air of magic about her.

Septimus shuddered.

Blood red eyes and an air of Dark Magyk, darker even than Domdaneil's.

This girl, who had the voice of death, scared Septimus much more than any warrior did.


End file.
